Acaramelado
by LeerenViren
Summary: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué gritas? Dejame provarte, al final solo vamos a jugar. One-shot


**Acaramelado. ۞**

* * *

 **Escrito: One-shot.**  
 **Autora: Leeren.**  
 **Pareja: RiRen (Levi x Eren)**  
 **Anime: Shingeki no kyojin.**  
 **Narrador: Omnisciente.**  
 **Género: Yaoi.**  
 **Subgénero: Psicológica/ Ficción/ Suspenso.**  
 **Contenido: Obsesión Enfermiza/ Acoso/ Esquizofrenia /Lemmon (Smut)**

...-...-...

 _Se está ahogando en un mundo en el que no puede cambiar, porque a veces hay cosas que no se pueden evitar._

 _Abre los ojos._

 _La sombra se hunde._

 _No importa cuánto, esta es la realidad._

 ** _-SoS-_**

Las gotas del agua le caen en el cuerpo, no conforme necesita quitarse las manchas carmesí antes de que lleguen las visitas. Consta de tan solo treinta minutos antes de que el timbre de su casa suene y la comida esté preparada la una linda fiesta de cumpleaños de su "mejor amigo". Lo logrará, siempre lo logra.

El agua fría le da la bienvenida a la puerta de la "normalidad", necesita volver a sus cinco sentidos antes de salir de la ducha, necesita quitarse el disfrute de sus labios y la sensación de tener calidez en sus dedos, esa calidez que solo él consigue a su forma.

Gota a gota la realidad le da la mano olvidando el éxtasis.

 _"Vamos a jugar"_

Es imposible en esos momentos.

 ** _-SoS-_**

 _La sangre ajena le recorre las manos, se desliza por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus codos y dejar caer la primera gota al suelo, el primer de muchas más por caer._

 _El olor de la humedad a su alrededor le adormece la realidad y entonces las flores danzan dentro de sus deseos._

 _La calidez de la vida frente suyo le provoca la excitación en sus nervios, de vena en vena, desde sus dedos hasta su pecho, la idea misma de tener a alguien con quien jugar le brinda emoción suficiente para llegar con ánimos a su casa después de una rutina pesada, porque ahí está lo que estuvo esperando con ansias toda la mañana; los gritos, las lágrimas, la sangre... tan dulce._

 _Tan suyo._

 ** _-SoS-_**

El cuerpo le quema, le arde, sin darse cuenta ya está sumergido en el éxtasis de hace momentos, casi por inercia abre sus piernas he introduce sus dedos tratando de simular embestidas de un miembro ajeno. Con el cuerpo empapado y la respiración agitada trata de volver en sí, pero la simulación de envestidas en su entrada vuelven a devolverle en su mundo de placer, se deja llevar por lo que le susurran los recuerdos.

Dulce.

Salado.

Sangre.

Abre más sus piernas y sus dedos entran más hondo, gime de placer, comienza a salivar extra y el hilo de saliva escurre por sus labios, sus dedos exploran dentro tratando de dar con ese punto que le hará ver las estrellas.

 _"Eren... pruébame"_

Alza el rostro hasta su techo, el tapiz le hace viajar en su mundo, antes de darse cuenta el placer ya inunda sus caderas y los sentidos se le nublan.

Este es su mundo.

 ** _-SoS-_**

 _De la vida en sus manos fluye el rojo carmesí y parte de las suplicas para que pare la tortura, él sonríe con satisfacción por tener espécimen para pasar el rato. Si tan solo fuera esa persona, esa de ojos azules, él que es serio, con quien sueña tener en sus manos y escuchar como pide clemencia. Si tan solo fuera él, la excitación sería lo suficiente para correrse sin la castrosa necesidad de tocarse, son solo probar su sangre..._

 _¿Cómo será? ¿Acida? ¿Salda? ¿Dulce?... ¿Acaramelada?_

 _Los gritos casi ahogados del cuerpo a disposición resisten a cesar, tampoco es como si él quisiera que parasen, le harían demasiado corto el juego, quiere divertirse, solo eso. La persona llora, pide clemencia a través de sus ojos, puede ver como en cada parte de su pupila expresa el miedo a la muerte._

"¿Por qué llora, Eren?"

"¿Por qué le tiene miedo a algo tan natural?"

 _Si... esa sensación, ya la recuerda, tan dulce excitación._

"Solo vamos a jugar"

 ** _-SoS-_**

Sus paredes presionan a sus dedos y la cintura adolorida de estar al contacto con el frío del suelo hacen el escenario perfecto para alcanzar ese punto que busca con desesperación, grita por el placer provocado y se corre manchando las paredes de su ducha, apenas son unos segundos lo que ha conseguido, pero quiere más, aun más.

Con su mano desocupada trata de imitar las carisias que él haría sobre su cuerpo, imagina que las manos ajenas son quien hace en trabajo de masturbarle, siente como su entrada presiona aún más sus dedos y la idea de volver a tocar el cielo casi es cumplida.

 _"Di mi nombre..."_

Su mente crea una fantasía inalcanzable de él estando jugando con su entrada, succionando y mordiendo sus pezones, dejando marcas en todo su cuerpo hasta liberar ese carmesí tan cálido en una mordida, quiere ser marcado por esa persona de la manera más obscena, quiere a esa persona de la manera más dañina.

 _"Menciona mi nombre..."_

Muerde sus labios reprimiendo sus gemidos y el sabor a oxido le inunda la boca, su sangre no es dulce, no es salada, es asquerosa; pero de alguna manera su mente recrea la escena como si fuera él quien ha mordido su labio y degusta de su carmesí.

 ** _-SoS-_**

 _Su lengua saborea sus labios, prueba aquella sustancia tan preciada y la erección es vista por su ajeno._

 _Mientras, él juega con el bisturí en sus manos y entonces provoca más heridas en su servidor escuchando como este lloriquea y menciona su nombre buscando una sola oportunidad de que parase, no sabe que mientras sufre y liberas chorros de sangre, que mientras él siente el dolor ardiente con cada apuñalada su contrario se regocija con el sufrimiento ajeno, disfruta la sangre que él derrama y se pierde en la sensación de hacer entrar su herramienta en la carne._

 _Ríe porque ese es su momento de excitación, con cada apuñada provoca más excitación y los gemidos de dolor le hacen pensar que es esa persona la que tiene en sus manos, no alguien reemplazable._

 _Mientras la última apuñalada en dada en el pecho, él ve como la luz se escapa de los ojos de su servidor, siente los nervios y la corriente electrizante en su carne que le hace correrse ante la muerte._

"Que aburrido"

 _—Sí, que aburrido._

 _- **SoS-**_

El dolor de sus articulaciones le obliga a detenerse, aun sin haber llegado al clímax, se siente decepcionado de sí mismo y tal vez un tanto frustrado, pasa la lengua por sus labios recordando que él mismo ha provocado una herida en ellos, se asquea de su sangre porque no es nada comparado con lo que tendría.

Acaramelada, así sería su gloria.

 _"¿Por qué no me pruebas?"_

 _"Si estoy aquí"_

No, él nunca será para jugar.

 _"Pero si ya jugaste conmigo"_

 _ **-SoS** -_

La hoya exprés sonó en toda la casa, seguido del timbre en su casa le hizo reaccionar de abrir la puerta. Antes de abrir soltó un suspiro pesado y recolecto el aire suficiente para sonreír a las visitas.

 _"Bienvenido de nuevo"_

El timbre volvió a sonar y él abrió la puerta sonriendo como lo hacía a diario.

— ¿Cuánto piensas tardar?

—No tarde tanto.

—Deja de sonreír como tonto y quítate del paso. —sus "amigos" no se vacilaron en entrar de lleno, cinco o seis personas entraron de golpe a la casa aromatizada y bien arreglada; su hogar siempre era perfecto, nada desarreglado, limpia y ordenada, a los ojos de las personas Eren llevaba una vida común y corriente.

—¿Y Levi? —pregunto curioso llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—No vendrá, odia salir cuando tiene trabajo, tal vez esté aquí en la noche.

Hanji e Isabel comenzaron a jugar con la comida preparada distrayendo a Eren de lo que buscaba su mirada con ansias.

Sonrió para sí mismo y jugó con la yema de sus dedos al recordar la calidez de la sangre derramada, nuevamente la sensación de deguste le volvió a los labios y fantaseo con Levi en sus manos... tal vez y su sangre sí era dulce... tal vez y sabría acaramelado.

Lo tendría que averiguar.

...

 **Nota:**

 **Comienzo a pensar que este género no es lo mío xD**  
 **Me gusta la psicopatía y todo lo que tenga que ver con esquizofrenia en general y la imagen de Eren con sed de sangre no desaparecía de mi mente, así que no me aguante y lo termine escribiendo.**  
 **Ojala les haya gustado, si fue así, deja tu voto y algún comentario :::D**

 **Gracias por leer!**  
 **-Besos de Leeren-**


End file.
